Todd's Sexual Adventure
by FoxLover427
Summary: Todd's depressed because Copper's too busy to hang out with him. Can others show him a good time and help him feel loved.
1. Chapter 1

"**Come on Zelda lets go get a drink.**" Dixie said

Dixie and Zelda got out of the car and walked up to Todd as he was cleaning dog bowls. Dixie and Zelda sat in front of the table like bar.

"**Give me one straight.**" Dixie said

Todd gets two dog bowls and fills one with doggy bone treats and another with water and slides it to Dixie. Dixie grabs a bone from the bowl, but Zelda grabs the bone out of Dixie's hand and takes the bowl, then gives Dixie a look saying she doesn't need it. Dixie sighs and looks in the water bowl and sees Todd's reflection in it seeing him all sad.

"**Oh darling you look like something the cat dragged in.**" Dixie said as she frowned

Zelda shoves Dixie in the shoulder and Dixie shrugs.

"**no offense Zelda.**" Dixie said

"**I know what its like to feel abandonment.**" Dixe said looking down sadly

"**Oh yeah? How could you possibly know how I feel?**" Todd says angrily

"**Because I had someone special to me too just like how Copper was to you Todd."** Dixie says sympathetically

"**You mean Cash?**" Todd says

Dixie nods as Zelda continues eating dog bones

"**Don't get too attached to Copper because once he gets a taste of fame and fortune like Cash did.**" Dixie stated

"**Your wrong Dixie Copper isn't like Cash.**" Todd stated defiantly

"**Oh really, then how come he isn't hanging out with you?**" Dixie said

Todd sighed knowing Dixie was right. Dixie walked over to Todd and hugged him.

"**Its ok Todd your not alone I'm here for you and so is Zelda.**" Dixie said

Zelda had walked back into the car already and fell asleep.

"**Well at least I'm here for you Todd**" Dixie said

Todd smiled slightly and nuzzled Dixie's chest.

"**Thanks Dixie that means a lot. You're an awesome dog I'm surprised Cash would rather rehearse than be with you.**"

Dixie smiled and blushed slightly and chuckles.

"**You're not so bad yourself Todd.**" Dixie said and winks at him

Todd blushes as he squirms a little bit as his dick starts to come out of his sheath. Dixie notices Todd's dick starting to grow and she blushes dark red, then smiles.

After Todd and Dixie had finished talking about being sad and abandoned, Dixie gets a wild idea.

"**Oh Todd how about you and me have a little fun? I promise you that you won't regret it.**" Dixie said seductively

Todd smiled big and nodded as Dixie led them into the car.

"**Ummmmm Dixie shouldn't we do this somewhere else? I mean what if we wake up Zelda?**" Todd said worryingly

Dixie smiles then laughs "**Don't worry about that Zelda doesn't wake up that easily so we're fine.**"

Dixie tackled Todd to the floor of the car and smiles seductively at Todd then gives his dick a long and slow lick. Todd shivered and moaned quietly as his dick grew bigger. Dixie moaned seeing his dick get bigger. She leaned down as and opened her mouth and took his dick into her mouth and started bouncing her head up and down his dick.

"**Ohhhhh Dixie t-that feels sooooo good**" Todd said moaning

Dixie grinned as she picked him up and layed on her back and put him on her stomach positioning him at her entrance.

"**if you think that feels good get a load of this darling.**" Dixie said

Dixie pushed Todd's hip down pushing his dick into her wet vagina as they both moaned. Todd started bucking his hips in and out of her moaning.

"**Ohhhhh Dixie your sooooo tight and warm.**" Todd said happily

"**And your dick is soooo big it makes me feel so full.**" Dixie said lovingly

Todd started pumping into her faster as they both were close to orgasming. Dixie started pushing upwards to meet with his thrusts.

"**I-I love you Dixie!**" Todd says moaning

"**I love you too Todd!**" Dixies says

They both keep fucking, when Todd his Dixie's G-spot making scream in joy as she started to cum as her vaginal walls squeezed his dick making Todd cum with her.

"**t-that was great**" Todd said panting

Dixie was passed out from her orgasm with a smile on her face. When Todd feels someone tap her on the shoulder. He turns and looks to see Zelda smiling at him.

"**You think you have enough energy to pleasure me sweetie?**" Zelda said purring

Todd blushed as knew this would be one long night.

~To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Todd got off of Dixie to let her sleep as Zelda led him to another section of the car. Zelda stood on all four and bowed her head to the ground facing opposite of him and smiled.

"**Well? What are you waiting for sweetie. Come over and give my vagina a nice good licking and I'm sure you'll get a nice reward in return." **Zelda said purring seductively.

Todd blushes and gulped and walked up to her behind and gave it a long and slow lick causing the cat to claw at the ground moaning in pleasure as Todd continues to lap up her juices.

**"Miss Zelda you taste sooo good, I feel like my tongue is being sucked by your tight vagina" **Todd said panting as he continues to pleasure Zelda.

Todd eyes begin to go into a hase as he is over come by pleasure and he hops up gripping Zelda's hips and starts bucking his hips into her behind and moans as he feels something tight wrap around his dick thinking its her vagina, but really its her ass he was fucking. Zelda was conflicted as she felt so much pleasure yet so much pain, she bit her slightly as Todd started pushing in and out of her ass moaning in her ear.

**"Oh sweetie please don't stop k-keep fucking my ass it feels soooooooooo good" **Zelda said in between moans as Todd started fucking harder while Zelda was pushing her hips to meet with his thrusts to get him deeper in her.

Todd growled in pleasure as he was thrusting with all his might and he reaches forward and bites Zelda's neck as he fucks her swollen ass.

**"Your mine pussy cat whenever i need relief you will submit to me and do all you can to pleasure me. Got it?" **Todd said demanding yet seductively as he thrusted harder into the cat's swollen ass hole while Zelda moaned louder surprisingly not waking up Dixie.

**"Y-Yessssss Todd j-just please g-give me your seed i need it..." **Zelda said begging as she moaned.

Todd smiling as he thrusted more into the cat and felt soon on the verge of cumming he leaned into the cat and thrusted his hips into the cat as far as he could get as he began to cum in her ass causing Zelda to feel great pleasure as she started to cum as well. They both collapsed on the ground tired and happy as Zelda fell asleep Todd got up and cleaned himself up.

"**Hmmmmm if Dixie and Zelda were this good at sex i wonder who else would be as good." **Todd says to himself as walks out of the bus leaving a satisfied and happy cat.


End file.
